Attack on Periods
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: The adventures of the Attack on Titan girls as their uterus rips it's walls and works out it's muscles. (I don't own Attack on Titan, it is published by Kodansha). Might update soon
1. Chapter 1

_ The time of the month that girls all over the world have (and probably wish they didn't): a period. Why, yes my darling, us hormonal specimans of the female gender have a uterus that gets mad at us and it rips down it's walls to get some payback._

_ Now, dear reader, have you ever thought about the Attack on Titan girls on their periods? Has it ever crossed your mind? Well, it has crossed my mind, so may you enjoy the beauty of the menstrual cycle and the hormonal SnK girls._

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikasa

Why she had started "bleeding" down there, she didn't know. She just knew that she was bleeding, and according to the other girls, it was natural; but Mikasa didn't feel _normal_. No, she felt like... she felt like... like... HER INSIDES WERE TRYING TO COME OUT AND THAT HER UTERUS HATED HER! At first it was a dull pain that she could bear with, but it had soon grown into spasms of sudden cramps that had left her incapable of moving without feeling like her abdomen area and vaginal area were attacking her. Periods are not such a pleasent thing, Mikasa had decided; and she was right: her uterus was flexing it'smuscles, getting ready to give birthto the nonexisent baby Mikasa had.

And what was even worse was that Keith Shadis wouldn't let her out of the training even though-well, oh yeah- HER UTERUS WAS ATTACKING HER!

So, Mikasa dealt with the training, despite the excruciating cramps. Mikasa beat every single one of those who had chosen to train with her (to their own demise) and kept quiet otherwise, not wanting to deal with anybody.

But at least training was bearable; she didn't have to socialize with other human beings much. Dinner in the dining harbor was what she was dreading.

Quickly, Mikasa had gotten her food and sat down at her regular seat with Eren and Armin, cramps pulsing through her with every step; even after she had sat down, she still felt the cramps pulse through her. The only thing that she was interested in was the food; ah yes, food, the glorious food that would make everything feel better.

"Ah, Mikasa!" a certain brunette theif said, plopping herself next to her target, "You don't seem like on to finish that bread. May I have i-"

"You know what Sasha?"Mikasa said, a dangerous glare in her eyes as she pounded her fist on the wooden table. She grabbed her bread and stuffed it in her mouth while she faced the horror-stricken Sasha, bread crumbs spilling all the poor brunette's clothes. "I kwinda wike the bwead," Mikasa mumbled through the food. Tears welled up in the simple girl's eyes.

"Mikasa! You're so mean!" Sasha screamed as she ran over to where Connie was and cried into his shoulder.

"Mikasa," Armin said apologetically, "I know Sasha was bothering you, but you didn't have to be so mean."

Sadly for the young lad, he didn't know that a period could really change a girl (you know, the raging hormones and stuff), so when he felt the shock of Mikasa's foot digging it's way into his foot, he had to try really hard to stifle back a scream.

"Shut up, Armin! You don't know. You don't know how I feel!" she said,tears burning at the edges of her eyes. Armin was bewildered but all the more remorseful. _Was it because I scolded her about Sasha?_ he wondered while trying his best to console his hysterical friend. In the background, a fight between Eren and Jean could be heard; names were being thrown between the two idiots.

"Will you guys just please shut up!" Mikasa snapped, causing Eren and Jean to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Are you trying to be protective again?! I hope you know that I'm not you're little brother or kid!" Eren said, glaring at her.

"Says the guy who proclaims that he'll kill all the Titans," Mikasa said angrily, apathetic to the hurt that crawled into Eren's eyes.

"Are you saying my dream is stupid?!" the brown-haired boy screamed; the room was dead quiet, cadets waiting for Mikasa's answer.

She swiftly nodded her head and added, "It's dangerous, Eren!"

Eren (who is almost always on his man-period) ran out of the room to who-knows-where, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everybody in the room was shocked at the outcome of this little situation. Everybody was shocked.

A laugh erupted from a certain petite blond girl, which shocked everybody. It was Annie.

"Oh, did you make your little boyfriend run away?" Annie said in a feigned sweet tone. "Poor boy. Maybe that why he likes training with m-" she was cut off by the water that whipped her face.

In Mikasa's hand was a mostly empty water glass; her face was adorned with a mockingly sweet look as she said, "Oops."

Annie got up quickly, but was held down by Mina; Mikasa screamed, "Come at me, Leonhardt, come at me!" while being held back by Armin. Armin sweat droppedas he pulled Mikasa away from the mess, sweatingand apologizing to everyone.

Yes, periods can do horrible things to a girl.

* * *

**Haha, look what having a period inspired me to write :)**

**Tip: Caffeine can worsen period cramps. Also, in some women, dairy products can make period pains worse. **


	2. Chapter 2: Annie Leonhardt

**Haha so I'm here. It's too early to decide whether I'm officially back to writing fanfictions, but here is the next installment of ATTACK ON PERIODS. Enjoy! *Just a little heads up, very graphic descriptions of periods lie ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.***

* * *

Annie went to the girl's dorm after the incindent at the dining harbor. She felt her anger burning up inside of her, like her own blood boiling.

Alone, she grabbed up her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. _Ugh, is Mikasa on her period or what? _Annie thought as she turning on the water to the shower. She felt something warm and liquid smear on her leg, and when she looked at the color, a feeling of dread filled her: red.

_Oh so now I'm on my period,_ Annie thought as she watched the red liquid flow out and mix with the water, circling at her feet. _Ew, _she thought as her face contorted into one of disgust, but she was used to the sight by then, and the smell.

After finishing her shower, she had found that she had been there fo rlonger that she had thought. Most of the girls were already back in the dorms. Sighing, Annie found her way to her lovely bed. She noticed how a crowd of girls were huddling around Mikasa, who was in the fetal position on her bed.

"So, Mikasa," Ymir said, a bored expression on her face as she picked the dirt out of her fingernails "tell me, are you on your period or what?" An awkward silence ensued, cold tension seeming to fill the room.

After the silence became nearly suffocating, Mikasa finally answered. "What's that?" she asked silently, a dazed and confused look on her face. The other girls were taken aback by the soldier's ignorance (or innocence).

"Um, it's when you 'bleed' from, uh, you know," Christa started to explain. Suddenly, the dazed Mikasa became snarky and irritated.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking," she said sharply as Christa jumped slightly, grey eyes boring into her for not replying quickly enough; it was as if those grey eyes were piercing those crystal blue ones.

"F-from down there," Christa breathed out, gesturing to you know what while hiding behind her best friend Ymir. Mikasa soon got the message and blushed. While Mikasa blushed, she nodded and wrapped her scarlet scarf over her face (which was almost the same color) in an attempt to sheild herself from the other girls'.

"Ah, so that's the reason you're attacking everybody!" Mina exclaimed, giggling while shaking her head. The rest of the girl's giggled along; that is, until a certain brunette spoke up.

"Wait, everybody," Sasha called out dramatically, causing the random chatter to abruptly come to a stop, questioning looks on all the girls' faces. "In my village, I learned that women who spend a lot of time together usually start their periods at the same time. And since we spendalmost all day together..." Sasha said and then gulped at the end of her sentence. Complaints started to fly through the room.

"Aw, you can't be serious, Sasha!" a girl cried out.

"Well, if it doesn't come sooner, it's bound to come later," Christa sighed empathetically, buut even with her words of "comfort", the chatter went on.

A sharp voice pierced through the room. "Quit your whining. It's not like you're going to die or anything," Annie said, "we have better things to focus on." The other girls were taken aback by the quiet blond's sudden harshness, but then nodded with understanding.

"Annie," Mikasa started.

"You're on your period," Ymir continued.

"Aren't you?" all the girl said in unison. Annie sent death glares to every one of them (causing shivers to run down the spines of some). Ymir laughed boorishly.

"Oh, so first little Miss Ackerman gets it, and now you?" she asked, continuing her surly laugh, earning two of the most blood-chilling glares from Mikasa and Annie.

"Shut up, Freckles," Annie said while laying in her bunk, turning her back on the intense stares and stifled giggles.

* * *

"Ow," Annie groaned, awakened from her slumber. Sitting up, she felt a numb pain in her abdominal area and the warm liquid squish beneath her. "Ew, that is disgusting," she said as she looked around the dark room that was illuminated only by the moon. Sasha was snoring loudly while stretched across her bunk like a starfish, a trail of drool running from her mouth. Christa, even when sleeping, was as beautiful as ever, with lips slightly parted as she lie on her back. Ymir lie on her stomach with her face in her pillow. Mina slept tranquilly on her side. As for Mikasa...

"Mikasa, are you still awake?" Annie asked, squinting her eyes, her ver active uterus making her feel neaseus while she spoke. She saw the figure of the Asian girl shift as she turned around to face her.

"Yeah," Mikasa said, dark bags under her eyes as she lay in a fetal positon. Her eyebrows were scrunched in pain as another wave of cramps attacked her. Tiredly, she looked at Annie.

"How long have you been awake for?" Annie asked, propping her head up on her hand as blue eyes met grey ones.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet," Mikasa replied, involuntarily gripping her pillow, pain racking through her abdominal area slowly.

"Ah, I see," Annie said. An awkward silence quickly ensued. Annie continued to stare at the poor girl for a while before adding, "Period suck, don't they, Mikasa?"

Mikasa smiled a pained smile (a rare thing for her to do towards Annie) and nodded, "Yes they do."

* * *

"This seriously did not happen!" Annie nearly screamed,arousing some of the girls from their slmber. Annie stared wide eyed at her white sheets as the other girl crowded around. Mentally beating ehrself for attracting attention to herself, Annie quickly tried to dilute the crowd around her by regaining her composure.

"Annie, what happened?" Mina asked as she stared at her best friend, confused by the usually quiet girl's outburst. But, after all, she was on her period.

"Yeah, you interrupted m dream! And at a really good part, too!" Sasha said sharply, but a dreamy look soon overtook her features as she descirbed her dream (which was obviously about food).Ymir groggily mumbled something about how stupid girls were as Christa gracefully carried her self to the showers. Mikasa still lie sleeping.

Annie swiftly moved her hand to cover up something on her sheets; unfortunately, the other girls noticed this and smiled in realization.

Sasha broke out laughing, causing Annie to blush and look away. "Annie, you left a stain on the brand new sheets, didn't you?" Sasha asked.

Mina smiled and patted her friend's back. "It's okay, Annie, we all do it sometimes," she said kindly.

"Yeah, whatever," Annie said, glaring at the floor. Ymir started laughing.

"Yeah, don't worry, Blondie, little Miss Ackerman spilt it on her sheets, too," she laughed obnoziously. Upon hearing her name,Mikasa woke up to see the other girls staring at her, some snickering, some looking in sympathy.

"I'm not even gonna ask," she said and fell asleep again. Thus the day went on.

* * *

Training- something every girl hates to do on her period. But, Annie was after all a soldier; soldiers don't let periods interfere with strength! So, she sucked it up and dealt with it, going about her day normally (which means she beat almost every numb skull who dared challenge her to a duel- but harder because of the hormones).

As always, a certain hot-head brunette wanted to train with her; and, as always, she would beat him in every round, and made the boy look pathetic. He just wouldn't let up, and his attitude was really starting to irritate her. After he challenged her for the umpteenth time (AKA when she beat him again), she began walking away, but Eren saw a red stain on the seat of her pants. "Annie, you have something on your pants," he said.

Inside she panicked at the realization that her clean, white pants were dirtied, but on the outside she played it cool with a smirk, saying, "So you were staring at my junk?"

Eren grew flustered and retorted, "No, there is seriously something on your pants... and it looks kinda like...blood." And then some more chaos ensued.

"Well, it's not any of your business, now is it, Jaeger?" Annie said, a bit irate. And from the looks of it, Eren was too.

"But if you're hurt because of me, then it's my job to help you out," Eren insisted.

"YOU THINK THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, PUNK? DON'T GET THINK OF YOURSELF SO HIGHLY. AND IT'S APPARENTLY AN OBLIGAtION TO HELP ME, I SEE," Annie screamed at him.

Eren was taken aback before angrily yelling back, "YOU KNOW, LEONHARDT I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT BECAUSE AS FELLOW SOLDIERS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU TODAY?!"

Annie was furious at his persistence. "I'M ON MY PERIOD, OKAY?MY UTERUS IS TEARING DOWN IT'S WALLS AND PUNISHING ME FOR NOT GETTING PREGNANT. MY UTERUS IS PRACTICALLY KILLING ITSELF."

Suddenly, everything went dead silent. After a while, Eren grimly said, "Well that explains a lot."

*Extra*

That night while in bed...

"Eren are you okay? You didn't eat at all during dinner," Armin asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

"Armin..." Eren said in a raspy voice, earning a hum from his best friend, "girls are more dangerous than Titans."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to try to write more but I'm just so busy with school... but hey at least summer is in like,what, 5 months**


End file.
